


Monopoly of Your Pleasures

by vedinamel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Biting, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dream Bubbles, Drunk Sex, F/F, Scratching, Strangulation, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vedinamel/pseuds/vedinamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska isn't at all happy to discover that Kanaya is now in a flushed relationship with Rose, something the Seer uses to explore what the Caliginous quadrant is like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monopoly of Your Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Issiekay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issiekay/gifts).



Rose was either much lighter than she seemed or the prolonged period of time Kanaya had passed without drinking blood hadn’t yet depleted all of the extra strength her transformation into a Rainbow Drinker granted her. She carried the dormant Rose to her respite block and placed her on her human bed. The happy look on her sleeping face was uncanny for someone who had just descended a flight of stairs head first. Kanaya kissed her and left her respite block.

Somewhere in Paradox Space her mind had ended up in one of the seemingly infinite number of dream bubbles. She giggled as she found herself laying on sand, the strange sky resembling an old map. As she kept giggling her mother’s queen sized bed emerged under her from the sand. Chairs, carpets, desks, the rest of the furniture of her mother’s room started popping out of the sand. After the walls emerged, the sky began changing to blue, but Rose didn’t see it changing completely because the ceiling fell from it, completing the bubble’s transition from alien desert to the Lalonde household.

“What the hell?!” a voice came from outside her mother’s room. “Aradia, I told you keep people out of this bubble! This is my personal space, goddamnit! What the hell is this place even supposed to be? Aradia, where are you?!”

A messy, tall and angry troll opened the door of Mom Lalonde’s room. It took longer than it should, but Rose was able to match the female troll’s appearance with Kanaya’s descriptions of her dead friends. She was contemplating the one and only Vriska Serket. There was a moment of silence as the two just stared at each other, a silence that was eventually broken when Rose couldn’t hold her laughter anymore.

“HAHAHAHAHA! RICH! HAHAHAHA! J-J-JUST RICH! HAHAHAHAHA!”

“Stoooooooop laughting! Ugh, first a headache now this. What are you even laughing about?”

“Hehehe…xorry…sorrus…hehehehe…dis is just too perfect.”

“It’s Rose, right? What’s perfect? You know what, nevermind, just wake up and get the fuck out of here!”

“Hehehe…aaight, aaight…ehehehe…I’ll wake up and…and Kangaya will be shere, and she will be dere, not here…hehehehe.”

“Wait, what?” Vriska rushed to the bed, getting on top of it and grabbing Rose by the shoulders, keeping her still now, as she was previously swinging left and right like a pendulum while having her giggle fits. “Kanaya? You are with Kana…ugh, what’s that smell?” Vriska covered her nose as she was the second troll to smell margarita breath from a human mouth, and wasn’t at all pleased by it.

“Ooooooh, I’m with her aaight. This is why dis is just soooo perufect, you now?” Rose placed both her hands on Vriska’s face, still as amazed as ever at how soft and smooth troll skin is. She pinched Vriska’s cheeks and laughed as she pulled them. “She was sooooo into yo, ya knaw? No, you didn’t know,” she forced Vriska’s head left and right, forcing her to respond to her question with a negative shake of the head, ignoring the angry look Vriska was giving her. “She was head orver high heelz for you, and you just shrugh off evely single clue she threw at ya. Yes, you did,” she forced Vriska’s head up and down, in a positive. “You missed out, and broke the poor thing’s heart. But everuthing is okay now, because I picked the hints, I noticed her feels ans now Dr. Lalonde is in da house, adminustring a dose of love so big she-“

“Take your hands off me!” Vriska’s slap was loud and she felt the stinging in her palm after her hand made contact with Rose’s face, leaving a handprint. Rose’s hand quickly moved to her own face, as if covering her cheek with them would somehow cure the pain of the slap. “Don’t you dare give me that shocked face! Don’t you fucking dare! What, didn’t the Seer of Light see that coming? Holy shit, people slap you if you act like a total bitch, who could have foreseen that?”

The alcohol was still in effect, but Vriska’s slap somehow managed to get Rose’s drunk mind a little bit more organized, enough to help her acknowledge the situation better. Vriska’s cheeks were a shade of blue where she had pinched, and the rest was slowly turning a light tone of the same color as her breathing became heavier and she bared her teeth at Rose. She looked menacing, with the horns and sharp teeth and the claw-like nails of her hands, which had torn through the fabric of Rose’s dress and had sunk into the flesh of her shoulders while Rose was literally playing with her head.

Something strange is that Rose didn’t feel scared. Vriska looked like she was about to rip her head off, sure, but Rose found her angry expression surprisingly pleasing instead of frightening. Maybe it was the booze or maybe humans and trolls aren’t that different after all, but whatever the reason, Rose wanted to see her angrier.

“Ah get it, Ah get it. You’re jellyous. You never know what you havah until it’s aaaaall gone. All gone to my lips, all gone to my breasts, all gone to right between my legs!”

Vriska slapped her again with her other hand, harder this time. How dare she? She died right after developing red feelings for her moirail, and only after that she is informed by Kanaya’s dozens of duplicates that she was flushed for her too this whole time. All the wasted time on Tavros, all the time Kanaya spent fussing with her and then ignoring her. Rose just had to reopen that wound while rubbing in her face that she is with…wait a minute…

“Hehehehe…ya kow, dis remind me of du time Kananay bent me over and…hehehe…her hand was all SLAP SLAP SLAP! Hehehe hahahaha! Good times, good times.”

Was she…she was! The bitch was using her flushed relationship with Kanaya to black flirt with her! How dare she? HOW DARE SHE?! Her hands moved on their own, grabbing the human’s neck. She pulled herself forward and forced Rose to lay on her back so Vriska could be on top of her. She squeezed Rose’s neck as tight as she could, human flesh giving in to her sharp claw-like nails. The giggling stopped, but Rose didn’t show any signs of losing consciousness and that smile was still in her lips.

She liked how human skin felt against the palm of her hands. She liked how her weird red blood stained her dress while flowing out of the small tears she made in her flesh. Though this Rose was a total bitch, Vriska presumed she could see why Kanaya was into her. She was very beautiful for a human, but Vriska wasn’t so shallow. Lady Drinksalot had taken something precious from her, and she was going to make her pay. Vriska felt glad that Rose was taking so long to lose consciousness. She wanted her to suffer more, to wallow in pain and never forget this pain for as long as she…oh f8ck, she w8s wax8ng 8lack f8r Rose.

Being strangled felt surprisingly good. Vriska’s nails were hurting her neck and her lungs were already burning, but she felt great! Vriska looked just so fucking adorable all angry like that. Rose remembered the sour taste of Kanaya’s tongue and wondered if Vriska would taste different, being of another blood caste. She placed her right hand on the back of Vriska’s head and tried to pull, but the troll resisted. She grabbed one horn with one hand and a handful of hair with the other and pulled harder.

Sweet! Her tongue tasted sweet! Vriska let go of her neck and her blood dirty claws began to tear her dress and break her skin as she scratched Rose’s sides. Rose moaned as Vriska’s biting with her sharp alien teeth cut her lips here and there, adding the metallic taste of human blood to the kiss. When Rose thought of repaying in kind Vriska broke the kiss. She moved down to Rose’s neck, kissing it eight times before sinking her teeth in it. Rose arched her back and let out the most delicious scream Vriska ever heard. She let go, moved down a little bit then sank her teeth in her again, where her neck met her shoulder.

Rose’s right hand traveled under Vriska’s t-shirt and the troll felt like laughing as she felt Rose’s puny human nails touch her back. What came out was a muffed moan as Rose’s nails broke her skin and got covered with cobalt blood as she scratched from the shoulder blades to near the waist. When she scratched the second time Vriska let go of her neck. Rose took the opportunity to push her and grab the collar of her t-shirt, attempting to rip it open. Vriska rolled her eyes at Rose’s failed attempt and just got her shirt off herself.

Rose was disappointed at Vriska’s alien breasts’ lack of nipples, while Vriska felt the contrary after she ripped Rose’s dress and bra to find this interesting human trait. She sucked, nibbled and bit one while prodding, pinching and pulling the other. Rose’s constant pulling of her hair, scratching and moaning suggested that she was doing a good job with those.

Vriska’s pants finally became too uncomfortable when her bulge fully emerged. She got rid of them as fast as she could, disposing of Rose’s wet panties right after without any resistance from her. She did nothing after. Her tentabulge wiggling around as she just stared at Rose, the bleeding human with scratches and bite marks all over. What makes her so special? Why did Paradox Space chose her for Kanaya? Why her?

“Vriska…”

“Yeah?”

“You’ll never have her, you know that. You screwed up, and no matter how many doomed ghosts of her there are, the real one, the one that really matters, is mine,” she reached for Vriska’s bulge, squeezing it and getting a whimper out of her, cobalt tears appearing in her white eyes and threatening to start falling at any moment. She pulled the tentacle, getting a mix of moan and a grunt out of Vriska, making her get closer. Rose spread her legs a bit more as the tip of Vriska’s bulge touched on her labia, squeezing it again. “The closest you’ll ever get to being with her, is to be with me.”

“I hate you,” she cried once her tentabulge was in. Rose declared the same, but with that stupid smile of hers, with a soft voice that would be more fitting for a flushed declaration. That only made her angrier. They kissed, scratched and bit each other as they worked out a rhythm. “I hate you.”

“Vriska…not so hard…”

“I hate you.”

Rose’s moans were a mix of pain and pleasure as Vriska thrusted harder and harder. Her smooth cobalt tentacle withering inside Rose as she kept going, not easing up despite her partners protests , no matter how much she pulled her hair or how hard she bit her. The human genitalia was significantly tighter than a trolls nook, something Vriska considered a compensation for humans lacking a bulge of their own.

It was Vriska’s time to protest when Rose worked two fingers inside Vriska’s asshole, ignoring her demands to pull them out as Vriska had ignored her demands to not thrust so hard. Moans of pleasure and whines of pain filled the room as Rose reached her climax. When Vriska kept going she managed to get another finger in. There was some difficulty in moving the three fingers without lubrification, but Vriska’s cries made it worth it.

Vriska’s cries became louder as she reached her climax, releasing inside Rose, which reminded the human that trolls are expected to fill buckets when they reach an orgasm. Vriska’s genetic material spilled everywhere as she pulled out, with her tentabulge wiggling about and making a mess on Mom Lalonde’s bed. It took some begging on her part to get Rose to pull her fingers out as well. Rose said she would eventually get used to it, which Vriska doubted. The troll tried to leave, but Rose hung on to her, forcing her to cuddle, running her fingers through Vriska’s hair.

“Was it good for you too?” Rose asked.

“Shut up.”

“I personally think it was amazing. I’m so glad you and Kanaya never got to be together. I don’t think she would have gone for me if she had a partner like you.”

“I said shut up.”

“Now she will never know what she missed. Neither will you ever know how tender and fulfilling her love is.”

“I’m warning you, Lalonde.”

“Only I know what both of you have to give. Only I can feel what you two would have felt with each other. The ecstasy you two would have shared is all mine, I hold the monopoly of your pleasures. I find that fascinating!”

Before Rose could notice, Vriska was on top of her. The troll grabbed her throat with one hand and raised the other.

“I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!”

Vriska’s claws mutilated Rose’s dream face, the pain causing her to wake up and disappear from the bubble. She would wake up safe and sound, wherever her real body is, unharmed, next to…her. She would be back, with a new dream body for Vriska to sink her teeth in again. She laid down on the strange human bed, waiting for her ghost wounds to heal, still able to feel her scent in the bed sheets. The scent of that beautiful and infuriating girl, who now holds to herself the pleasure two other people were supposed to share.


End file.
